Insane and Inlove
by Bookwormchick7
Summary: "Love makes you crazy"... well they were pretty insane before so...  Oneshot for the giggles- prompt: create a Mayuri love scene


Moko was a wonderful person. No one could deny that, but her sanity was sometimes called into question. Now she wasn't a masochist, or a fighter like Kenpachi, or into science like Mayuri. She wasn't bipolar, or emotional, or schizophrenic. She simply saw everything in a different light than everyone else. She would wonder about the lives of bumble bees and worms or what the sky might be thinking. She was curious about things not yet discovered and would fantasize about new unique creatures. Moko, however, was not stupid or incredibly naive, on the contrary, she was a verified genius. And well all her weirdness wasn't helped by the fact that she was close friends with the captain of squad 12. Mayuri was enthralled with the fact that Moko could think so outside the proverbial box. It interested him and often he would pose an experiment to her just to see how many factors she could think up. And often this helped him a great deal. In return he would do small favors for her.

And these favors were why Moko now had color changing eyes, excessively growing midnight blue hair, and slightly webbed fingers and toes. (Mayuri was still experimenting on how to make her able to breath underwater but also survive on land without marring her body too much) See, Moko decided that she would trust her friend instead of the the Soul Society's salons for cosmetic enchantments.  
>Not the safest idea but it was interesting.<p>

The one thing that Moko thought about extensively that she had never talked to anyone about was love. It confused and intrigued and confounded her. There was the strictly scientific explanation: that hormones caused love. But Moko wasn't satisfied, she wanted to know why people fell in love with certain people. Hormones couldn't choose people or personality types or anything like that so what was this thing called love that compelled princes to fall for paupers and wars to start and end? Why did you fall in love with one person and not another? Why did you feel attracted to one an revolted by another? Moko pondered these questions over and over again. Finally she couldn't take it and she confided her troubled brain to Mayuri.

"Mayuri, what is love?" she asked bluntly, running into his private lab. He was about to inject one of his squad members with a dangerous gas, he was doing an experiment with flight. The squad member had never been happier to see Moko.  
>"Moko-chan can't you see I'm busy." Mayuri sighed.<br>"Mayuri this has plagued me for months and I've had it! And my God Mayuri, I told you to test on mice, their secret dream is to fly you could fulfill that wish and you instead waste it on this human who wouldn't appreciate it. How cruel could you be? Besides, then you'd have more space in here. But you can finish later, this is more important. I'm trying to discover the fundamental truth about this thing called love." Moko dragged the insane Captain from his lab hitting the release button on the restraints of the terrified soul reaper.

Moko dragged Mayuri all the way to a particular low wall that happened to over look a very particular pond that was a very exact three inches deep on the edges and stooped to seven in the center. The bottom was covered in round stones and these were Moko's thinking stones. She would walk through the small pond feeling the round bumps on her feet and she claimed this helped her think. Mayuri perched on the low wall.  
>"What is there to know about love? It's just a natural reaction caused by hormones." Mayuri was slightly exasperated.<br>"No! It's more than that. Hormones don't start wars! It has to be something else. Something that connects your heart and your mind. Why do certain people fall into it? Why do certain people not? Why that certain person? Can it be predicted? These are the questions that no one seems to know!"  
>"Moko what is the use thinking of these things? Love is not something you can experiment on so what is the point? Well physical love is easy to experiment on but you want the emotional part. Besides why do you want to know, you're not in love." At that point Moko stopped mid stride, one foot slightly lifted, her eyes widened. She dramatically turned water from the pond sloshing about.<br>"Mayuri I love you I think." She said with such stunned clarity that it surprised both Mayuri and Moko. but she was sure,  
>"Yes, yes I'm in love with you. When I touch you my heart starts pounding and I respect you more than anyone. I find myself trusting you with more than anyone else and I even find your ridiculous fashion endearing. When your passionate about your experiments I find it... what's the word they use now... ah, hot. I find it hot. So now i suppose it's time to find out what you feel. So please tell me Mayuri, do you love me?"<p>

During this barrage of information Mayuri's eyes grew larger and larger. his skin even mustered up the courage to darken the slightest bit in the mangled form of a blush. And then she was looking at him expectantly. And he answered with the truth.  
>"Of course I do. I would have dissected you long ago if i didn't." Mayuri was then attacked buy a hug from an over excited Moko.<p>

THE END


End file.
